myrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
EmpSM - ThugEmp - empn
EmpSM A prestiged player in the world of ROBLOX , EmpSM has acquired many badges over his 7 years on ROBLOX, including the Ambassador Badge usually found posting in LMaD, as well as being a LMaDer, Emp is also a very profound swordfighter, fighting since 2008 with some of the best. Including Taz9000 , SICCO , M1LKMAN and many more old timers. Despite his old heritage on previous accounts. His roots stretch even further as EmpSM. This was his 3rd account, originally known as "empoleonex100" and even before that "Nitrokashi454" EmpSM has been terminated twice, for reasons seemed to be linked around the trading of items and purchases. EmpSM is an accomplished sword fighter who has racked up according to our sources a total of 276,381 KOs and 164,109 WOs but aside from being a well known fighter. EmpSM has been well versed in the group world of ROBLOX his group SM, compiling of some of the top present day classicers such as Eternalvision and Pwnzero101 . Has made waves throughout the community of sword fighting. SM has had an undeniable impact on the sword fighting community from its unique clothing to its popular demand for entry. There's no doubt that SM isn't a staple figure in its community. Emp is said to be quite the "entrepreneurial pimp" he's often seen either profiting or what he's also commonly known for hugging our player sources tell us Emp is quite the ladies man, and even has a real relationship with another player. (For confidential reasons we won't disclose the name) but it's often said he's seen hugging his other female friends, as well as male. O.0! The Rise of ♛ SM SM is possibly one of the most popular Classic groups of its time, with sword fighters rivalling the skill of TKO or TCA although made up of some old TKO SM contains the best classic fighters still left around, concocted into an elite group with very high demand and that is Sword Monarchy ''created by Emp ♛ SM is still highly involved in SFing today, with tournaments, events classic trainings and group huddles SM is active even today inspiring and showing people the original form of Sword Fighting, ♛Emps GA Crest.png|A crest specific to Emps signature ''Golden Antlers Purple Banded Monarch.png|A tribute crest to Emps signature PBTH Monarch.png|The most noted of SM Crests the plain black ♛Black-White Crest.png Teal Crest.png The Eerie Monarch.png|The Eerie Crest specific to Pherociously Monarch Invert.png Monarchs.png|The Ring of Heights The highest crest achievable, few own it legitimately ♛Bluesteel Mach 2.png|a Bluesteel crest design PSTF Ring.png|a PSTF textured Ring SM is known widely throughout the SFC for two reasons, the first being the quality of SFers who are known for being the best classicers of the current time. But the second reason is its popular store. Created again by Emp 'the ''Crest has become a very known and popular symbol for Sword fighters entirely although just really meant to represent SM and Classicers the logo has become widely spread as a symbol of simply being a sword fighter, although this was not Emp's intention we spoke to him and he said this "Agh..jeez lol, well i mean if everyone's wearing it. what can i do lol" Finally SM although a "Pure Classicer" ''group as Emp refers to it. It does welcome pretty much all kinds of Sword Fighters to most of its events except private tournaments. Nevertheless SM is based on the stong principles of Emp, relying on ''Friendship, Respect, ''and a strong ''Community Feel. EmpSM is known for various things around the sword fighting community ('''SFC) aside from being a well known classicer, Emp is responsible for the now dead: ClassicRektz (CRz) with much controversy surrounding this game. Built by Emp after the slowly increasing inactivity of ClassicFailz (CFz) CRz was the next popular baseplate, combining the classic colours and fences of SFOTH, with the simplicity of the common SF baseplate CRz was a hit. Allowing many players to once again sword fight as a community, however not everyone was Smh 9.png|Pumpkings|link=www.roblox.com/games/265531182/SM-Heights Smh 8.png|A panned view of SM|link=www.roblox.com/games/265531182/SM-Heights Smh 7.png|Eter Emp Pher Glor DEPT left to right Smh 6.png|A reversed panned view|link=www.roblox.com/games/265531182/SM-Heights Smh 2.png|Alpha evades GloriedRage|link=www.roblox.com/games/265531182/SM-Heights Sm h 1.png|Jela Junk & Alpha talk|link=www.roblox.com/games/265531182/SM-Heights Smh 3.png|An unsuspecting Alpha|link=www.roblox.com/games/265531182/SM-Heights Smh 5.png|EmpSM evades Eternalvision|link=www.roblox.com/games/265531182/SM-Heights Smh 4.png|Alpha chases Skull129|link=www.roblox.com/games/265531182/SM-Heights entirely satisfied with CRz. 5056551fd406eff1e07ba0146e0e00b6.jpg|The first ClassicRektz|link=www.roblox.com/games/203772890/CRz-Sword-Sale 129f50a958326373c3a5935d0aadc52f.png|The Famous Billboard Screenshot 2015-04-18-02-45-11.png|GloriedRage and EmpSM|link=www.roblox.com/games/203772890/CRz-Sword-Sale Many people felt CRz was just a poor duplication of CFz, even though it did the job perfectly. Many people were skeptical of CRz whereas many people immediately warmed to it one thing was certain though. It had the SFC buzzing. Eventually EmpSM was terminated for reasons unknown, much speculation rose from both ends of the spectrum Some say Emp was terminated due to scamming, others say he was hacked however after speaking to Emp we found out he was terminated for a "Misunderstanding on the forums" '''- EmpSM ''' Overall EmpSM has contributed alot to the community, although not everyone likes him as weve come to learn, there's no doubt to say hes a staple figure when it comes to the world of SFing